<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Seduction by safarikalamari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607379">Sweet Seduction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/safarikalamari/pseuds/safarikalamari'>safarikalamari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Canon Universe, Come Eating, Dom Jaskier | Dandelion, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sub Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:54:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/safarikalamari/pseuds/safarikalamari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt and Jaskier find a stranger to have some fun with</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Seduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Geralt had first propositioned the idea, Jaskier was the one at a loss for words. </p>
<p>He was very much into the scenario, more than, he just never expected Geralt to feel the same. When Geralt had ducked his head in embarrassment, Jaskier had to rush to reassure him, to explain that he would be more than happy to indulge Geralt.</p>
<p>Which is how they ended up here, Jaskier sitting in his chair like a throne as he sipped his wine from a goblet. </p>
<p>Geralt was flat on his back on the bed, blindfolded and wrists tied up to the bedposts, the rest of his body naked, exposed. It was a delicious sight and Jaskier savored the wine on his tongue as if he was tasting Geralt’s skin. </p>
<p>However, they were not alone. Jaskier turned to the stranger in the room, a robust man whose skin practically shined in the low candlelight as he rid himself of his clothing. </p>
<p>“Do tell me your name again,” Jaskier purred as the man kept glancing between Geralt and Jaskier. </p>
<p>“Oleg,” the man answered, a slight growl to his voice. </p>
<p>Jaskier hummed his interest and motioned with his head towards Geralt. “Run your hands down Geralt’s chest. It’ll help ease his nerves.”</p>
<p>Geralt’s breath hitched at this, but he did not say anything else, an unspoken trust towards Jaskier. With a nod, Oleg kneeled on the bed, letting his rough, calloused fingers trail down Geralt’s body. Geralt shivered, his wrists tugging at the bonds as Oleg moved his hands back up and ran his thumbs across Geralt’s nipples. </p>
<p>“Seems you know my lover’s body as well as I do,” Jaskier teased, taking another sip of wine. </p>
<p>Crossing his legs did not help the constraint on his hard cock, but Jaskier pushed it all to the back of his mind as he watched Geralt’s back lift off the bed. Oleg had taken to pinching Geralt’s nipples, bringing them to stiff nubs as Geralt’s mouth dropped open. </p>
<p>“Don’t get too far ahead,” Jaskier tapped the arm of the chair. “Or he’ll come from that alone.”</p>
<p>Oleg’s face held a smirk and he looked at Jaskier, waiting for more instruction. The heated stare made Jaskier feel just as exposed as Geralt and he swallowed, hiding his blush behind a dismissive hand. </p>
<p>“There’s a spot underneath his ear that drives him wild.”</p>
<p>Immediately, Oleg leaned down and nuzzled at Geralt’s neck, moving his lips up until he was sucking just below Geralt’s ear. Geralt moaned, his arms, body beginning to shake as Oleg continued with his ministrations. </p>
<p>Jaskier bit on his lip, trying to keep his hands off of himself, but temptation was beginning to win over. Opening his chemise a little more, Jaskier ran his hand across his chest, giving his nipple a sharp squeeze. </p>
<p>“Do you feel how hard he is for you, Oleg?” Jaskier found his voice, watching as Geralt and Oleg began to grind against each other. “How desperate he is for your cock?”</p>
<p>There was a low growl from Geralt, as if warning Jaskier, but all Jaskier did was grin, his mind going to dangerous and wild places. </p>
<p>“Go on, Oleg. Give his cock a lick.”</p>
<p>With a chaste kiss to Geralt’s neck, Oleg moved down Geralt’s body until his face was hovering above Geralt’s cock. He licked a long stripe up the length and Geralt threw his head back, moaning for Jaskier and Oleg in the same breath. Jaskier’s cock twitched with interest, but Jaskier kept his composure with another sip from his drink. </p>
<p>“Why don’t you let your tongue explore him?” Jaskier’s voice went low, his goblet set to the side. “Stretch him open until he’s loose just for you.”</p>
<p>With an agreeing nod, Oleg grabbed the back of Geralt’s thighs and pushed them until Geralt’s knees were practically pinned to his chest. Geralt let out a strangled groan, his trapped cock spreading precome on his stomach. </p>
<p>Oleg teased Geralt with his tongue, tracing along the rim until the room was filled with gasps and moans that were filled with nothing but wanton lust. Giving in to his own desires, Jaskier undid the laces on his breeches and pulled out his cock, giving it a sharp tug as he watched Geralt lose himself. </p>
<p>When Oleg’s tongue pushed into Geralt, Jaskier couldn’t help the moan that left his mouth, the envy and desire he felt towards another man bringing Geralt such pleasure. Geralt tugged more against his restraints, head tipping back as he was worked open. </p>
<p>“Jaskier,” Geralt begged, his voice raw and vulnerable. </p>
<p>“In a minute, darling,” Jaskier reassured, slowly getting to his feet. “Start with two fingers, Oleg. He likes it rough.”</p>
<p>Oleg pulled back, giving a stiff nod as he picked up the vial of oil from the bed, coating his fingers before shoving two into Geralt.</p>
<p>A near shout filled the room and Jaskier nearly came then and there from such a beautiful noise. Stripping himself of his clothes, Jaskier joined the two men on the bed, kneeling near Geralt’s head. </p>
<p>“You’re doing wonderfully,” Jaskier praised, running a hand through Geralt’s hair. “Would you like a reward?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Geralt nodded, which turned into a sharp gasp as Oleg added a third finger. “Yes, please.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a wide grin, Jaskier moved around on the bed, positioning his ass in Geralt’s face. He lowered himself down until Geralt’s lips brushed against his cleft and then Geralt understood. He lapped at Jaskier’s hole, sending Jaskier into a pleasant haze, his hands running up and down Geralt’s body. </p>
<p>“Just like that, sweetheart,” Jaskier moaned, his face burning as Oleg stared at him. </p>
<p>Arching his back, Jaskier was determined to put on a show for this man, coaxing him on with another command. </p>
<p>“Go on, enter him.”</p>
<p>Quickly coating his cock in oil, Oleg then pushed into Geralt and all three men moaned as the room filled with the charged energy of raw sex. Even as Oleg shoved into Geralt, pushing his legs impossible higher, Geralt diligently licked and shoved his tongue into Jaskier. Bracing a hand on Geralt’s knee, Jaskier took himself in his hand and stroked in time with Oleg’s thrusts, relishing in the sounds they pulled from Geralt. </p>
<p>As the thrusting became more erratic and needy, Jaskier found himself tumbling over the edge and he came across Geralt’s chest, shaking with the groan that left Geralt. Pumping himself to the point of oversensitive, Jaskier climbed off Geralt with shaking limbs and laid next to him as Oleg continued his merciless pounding. </p>
<p>“You’ll come from his cock alone, won’t you, Geralt?” Jaskier tugged at Geralt’s hair. </p>
<p>Geralt nodded with gritted teeth, trying to hold back his noises. However, it was a losing battle and soon Geralt was a mess, his body writhing with each thrust. </p>
<p>“Fill him up, Oleg,” Jaskier urged the other man on. “I want to see your cum dripping out of his body.”</p>
<p>Oleg nodded frantically at this just as Geralt succumbed to his orgasm, his seed covering him and mixing with Jaskier’s own. The muscles on his body strained and Jaskier was overcome by the sight, his cock stirring with interest. Before he could do anything else, however, Oleg was spilling into Geralt with a heavy groan, only pulling his cock out once he was milked dry. </p>
<p>There was a minute of silence before Oleg got off the bed, quickly changing back into his clothes. </p>
<p>“Not going to stay?” Jaskier tilted his head and only received a gruff, “Can’t,” in reply. </p>
<p>Oleg left rather abruptly then, leaving Jaskier and Geralt alone in the room. Jaskier reached down between Geralt’s legs, swiping his fingers through the cum that had spilled out of Geralt and held them to Geralt’s mouth. </p>
<p>Geralt sucked them eagerly and Jaskier whispered sweet nothings as he caressed Geralt’s face. Once his fingers were clean, Jaskier pulled them out and began freeing Geralt of his bonds, starting with his blindfold. </p>
<p>Geralt blinked, his eyes focusing on Jaskier with a profound sense of admiration as Jaskier undid his wrists. </p>
<p>“How was it, darling?” Jaskier smiled, throwing the ropes to the side and grabbing something to wipe themselves off with. </p>
<p>“Wonderful,” Geralt hummed, reaching up towards Jaskier with one hand. </p>
<p>Jaskier was pulled into a searing kiss and his heart skipped a beat, the love from Geralt consuming him completely. When the embrace ended, Jaskier was quick to lay back down on the bed, he and Geralt tangling themselves together. </p>
<p>“I do hope we see Oleg again,” Jaskier teased. “He seems like he could become a dear friend.”</p>
<p>“Are we taking anyone that could be a ‘dear friend’ to bed?” Geralt asked, one eyebrow quirking. </p>
<p>Jaskier shrugged, a grin on his face. “Why not? Could be fun.”</p>
<p>Geralt rolled his eyes, but Jaskier knew he meant nothing malicious and pulled him back into a kiss with a laugh. </p>
<p>There were many more adventures to be had in the bedroom and Jaskier was ready to experience it all with Geralt.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oleg is lowkey based off of illya from man from uncle hhh</p>
<p>
  <a href="http://fromkaermorhentolettenhove.tumblr.com">Wumblr</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>